En la foscor
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: ONESHOT Quan l'amor és l'únic capaç de mantenir l'enteniment..Una història d'amor que dóna una alternativa a alguna explicació R&R Please


_No sóc rica, no sóc rossa, i el meu anglès encara deixa força a desitjar, així que podreu deduir que no sóc la JK Rowling i que tot el que reconegueu aquí no es meu._

**Hola!**

**Ostres, quina passada, l'altre dia curiossejant per aquí em vaig adonar de que hi havia un apartat en català! No me n'havia adonat fins ara, però bé, millor tard que mai.**

**El següent fic és un One-shoot que ja he publicat en castellà, però he pensat que ja posada, doncs a veure si feia una mica més llarga la llista de fics en català Potser m'animaré a traduir alguns drabbles que tinc, però m'esperaré una mica més, quan en tingui força per traduir, i a veure que us ha semblat aquest.**

**Espero que us agradi, a mi em va agradar força escriure'l (se m'ha fet mol estrany traduir-lo al català xD)**

* * *

**En la foscor**

Va obrir lentament els ulls, però no podia veure res, tot estava fosc. Només podia olorar una suau fragància de flors silvestres. Aquella olor que semblava una espelma encesa enmig de la foscor més profunda.

Any rere any, complint la seva cita. Arriscant les seves vides per trobar-se una sola nit, una nit que li donava la suficient escalfor fins al seu proper encontre.

Era capaç de recordar en un instant tota la seva història, i al mateix temps durant dies, en realitat any, anar reconstruint totes i cada una de les petites peces d'aquell trencaclosques màgic, un miracle que mai seria capaç d'explicar.

¿Com va començar tot allò?

Se li feia estrany recordar-ho. Tant de temps tenint-la al seu costat, però sense adonar-se realment del tresor que tenia. Des del primer moment ella l'havia estimat, silenciosament, sense demostrar mai aquella espurna en el seu cor que poc a poc es va anar estenent fins a convertir-se en grans flames. No va ser fins un any després d'acabar els seus estudis a Hogwarts, ella tenia un any menys.

Mai oblidaria la segona primera vegada que la va veure, perquè realment li va semblar completament diferent. Ja no era aquella noia divertida i simpàtica que identificava com a una germana petita; ara era una dona. Des del moment en que les seves mirades es van creuar van veure en l'altre un profund desig. Es van acostar, tement que tot fos només una il·lusió. Van acariciar la cara de l'altre, sense creuar paraula, reconeixent-se.

Es van fer un suau petó, un petó sense presses en que van passar els minuts explorant-se les boques. A partir d'aquell moment, tot va ser com un somni meravellós, com una bonica pel·lícula romàntica.

Tenia pensat dir-li per Hallowen, però no va poder evitar demanar-li un dia abans. Ella havia acceptat feliç de convertir-se en la seva esposa, i es va sentir l'home més afortunat del món. Ja havien passat un parell d'anys des de que s'avien retrobat i havien estat d'una felicitat indescriptible. Podia veure's clarament deu anys més tard amb un parell nens entremaliats i als que estimaria amb tota l'ànima. Però tot va canviar la nit anterior. En James i la Lily Potter van morir a mans de Voldemort, però per sort el petit Harry havia aconseguit sobreviure fent desaparèixer al mag més temut de tots els temps.

I després d'haver plorat amargament pels seus amics i deixar, no amb massa convenciment als seu fillol a en Hagrid, va sortir a perseguir la rata d'en Babbaw. Quan per fi el va trobar, ell es va tallar un dit i va fer volar pels aires mig carrer muggle, per a després confondre's amb les altres rates del clavegueram de Londres. En aquell mateix instant va veure com els seus somnis i esperances quedaven fets miques, de la mateixa forma que la perspectiva de que la Julie, la seva Julie, fos la senyora Black.

No van trigar gaire a aparèixer els aurors, que el se'l van trobar rient, com solia fer quan en realitat volia plorar. Però abans de que se l'enduguessin a Azkaban, va aparèixer el motiu de que hagués arribat a ser tan feliç. Només els va caldre una mirada per dir-s'ho tot. En Sírius va tenir la certesa de que no el creia culpable, i ella va veure el dolor als seus ulls; dolor per el seu futur i perquè els seus amics no en tindrien un.

Els primers dies a Azkaban van ser horribles, fins que una nit, sense saber com, un petit pergamí va aparèixer al seu costat.

"_Vindré quan faci tres anys del moment en que ens vam conèixer. Fins llavors, espera'm."_

I tal com va prometre, es va presentar a mitjans de juliol de forma misteriosa. I així, any rere any, arribava després de pondre's el sol i se n'anava moments abans de l'alba.

I ara la tenia entre els seus braços. La seva sola presència era capaç de esborrar del seu cap els efectes dels demèntors. Desitjava amb totes les seves forces poder-se'n anar amb ell, sense saber, que aquell cop seria possible. Que unes hores més tard, un enorme gos, de nom Sírius, sortiria d'allà sobre un encara més gran i majestuós fènix, anomenat Julie...

* * *

**Que us ha semblat? Un desastre? O us ha agradat? Volia escriur alguna cosa sobre el Sírius (el meu personatge preferit ) i vaig pensar en això, com una alternativa a que no es tornés boig a Azkaban. No sé... a mi m'agrada i també m'agrada la idea de pensar que algú cregués en la seva inocencia.**

**Per crítiques, salutacions i el que vulgueu, ja sabeu, deixeu algún review, que aixequen la moral!**

**Petons, **

**Laia**


End file.
